


Nuria

by Mykki



Series: Nuria [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykki/pseuds/Mykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROLOGUE</p><p> </p><p>    Octavian is the only daughter of Bann Trevelyan, and a mage. She was sent to the circles at the age of eight. At the age of 21 not only is she chosen as the youngest Senior Enchanter she is also sent to Ferelden as a healer for the Armies the Gray Wardens had massed together to battle the Blight. This is the story of my Inquisitor and how she came to that role.</p><p> </p><p>    This is my first Fan-fic. I loved the entire Dragon Age series, but decided I wanted an older Inquisitor that had more world experience then what she has at the beginning of Inquisitions. This is what I’ve come up with.</p><p>    There will be multiple relationships with my Inquisitor through out this story and it stretches from the ‘beginning’ starting with Origins, there will be a section that has been completely made up by me, with some knowledge that was acquired from characters later on, but I felt fit with what happens. After that it works it’s way through Dragon Age 2 before going into Inquisitions.</p><p>    Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Please let me know what you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuria

**Nubulis 9:09**

A soft spring breeze lifted the curtain lying open at the window, and whirled around the occupants of the room.

Annabelle gazed at the women seated across from her in shock mingling with hope, “You mean you can help?”

The women seated across from her held her gaze. Strange yellow eyes, fixed on pale blue. She dipped her head, “Not in the way you wish, but yes, I can help.”

Annabelle licked her lips suddenly gone dry, “How?” The strange yellow eyes glowed briefly for a moment and Annabelle found herself rubbing her eyes, they burned for a moment and her skin felt itchy, and she reached out to scratch her arm and starred in shock at her hands. They where no longer her hands, they where old, and faded. However there no wrinkles, but there were age spots on the hand where none had been before. She raised her eyes and found herself staring at her own face looking at her. “What did you do??” she demanded clapping a hand over her mouth in horror as the voice wasn’t her own.

The women leaned forward wearing her body smiled, “I may not be able to help you carry a child, but I can carry one for you.”

Annabelle opened and closed her mouth, and her gaze caught on the little girl. She remembered the name, Morrigan sitting in the corner, giggling at the toys she was playing with. Longing speared her, sharp and strong. It took her mind off the itchiness of her skin. She raised desperate eyes to the other women, and whispered, “Do it.”

 

The next day Bann Trevelyan watched the hustle of activity in the courtyard in amusement. His wife walked out of the main doors, the new servant she had hired in close attendant, holding the hand of a little girl with black hair. He walked towards her, and reached out a hand to cup her face, “are you sure you must go?” he whispered. She nodded, he sighed and helped her into the carriage. “May the marker watch you steps.” Stepping back he watched it turn the circle of the drive and leave, as he stood there, he realized she had frowned at his words.

 

**_Parvulis_ ** **_9:09_ **

_“Dear husband,_

_I write to tell you we have been delayed again, the babe is growing restless. We have stopped at Wycome and will remain here till the babe is born, we have rented a sweet little house in a good area, the house is Crescent, and is called “Bluebelle”. I am sorry that I have not made it home in that time, but rest assured babe and I are in good health._

_Love your Bella_

Bann Lucien Trevelyan starred at the words his wife had written for the thousandth time since it arrived yesterday. He threw it away in disgust. “Saddle my horse and get me an honor guard ready, we leave in a mark” He roared his voice echoing in the study. His mood had been foul for the last seven months since his wife had come up with some excuse or another as to why she couldn’t come home. He was fed up! He would go and get her himself.

 

**First of Umbralis** **9:09**

 

Bann Trevelyan rode through the gates of Wycome during the evening hour. He was tried, dirty and in a foul mood, as he had been since he left home the two months prior. He stopped at the gate house and inquired as to which area Crescent was and what the house “Bluebelle” looked like. After having gotten direction and inquiring if there would be room for his guard (he was assured there would be) Lucien turned and headed to an inn. Deciding he would wait till morning to confront his wife.

Annabelle was sitting at the little table she used for writing, trying to find the words to tell her husband what she had done. Crumpled bits of paper where are her feet as testaments that she had been trying. She rubbed her tired eyes, thankful at least they no longer itched. Maria, (as she had been calling her friend, mostly because when she had Maria’s look it was easier to answer to something she knew then a strange name) had taken the seeming off for this last month, as there would be no house calls for the time of seclusion was upon them. Maria had told her it would be a girl and she was excited she couldn’t wait to hold her. She had already made arrangements for after the birth to have a wet nurse called in on the excuse she couldn’t do it herself, or that it was below her. Secretly Annabelle wished she could suckle the babe herself, but knew it was impossible. Maria herself was currently up stairs having a nap, leaving Annabelle to her task of writing a letter…

Annabelle sighed in frustration and threw down the quill, deciding she would try later. She stood moving to go and find Morrigan, Maria’s daughter. She jumped in alarm when there came a very heaving pounding at the front door. Swallowing she moved to open the door, when it crashed open in front of her, and looked into the face of her very irate and angry husband.

Lucien glared at her his eyes soften as he looked at her face, then his eyes drifted lower to look at her stomach. His eyes snapped up and Annabelle felt the word fall at her feet at the look of betrayal that echoed and flared in his eyes. She half expected him to turn and leave but he just shut the door and advanced on her. She back up and hit the small table and uttered a soft cry.

Lucien stopped moving and spoke. “Why?”

Annabelle opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times but couldn’t answer. As she could her feet moving up stairs and knew it was to get worse. First Lucille, his aunt, and then Maria came into view.

Lucien looked at them all, taking in Lucille’s face and then his eyes landed on Maria, although heavy with child, stood straight and proud. Her shoulder length silver hair gave the impression of a much older woman, one who looked too advanced in age to bear a child. Her strange silver eyes, eyes whose pupil were slitted like a cat’s, gazed at him with no expression what so ever. He flung his eyes back to his wife’s. Rage making him shake.

The two women at the top of the stairs came down and stood by Annabelle. She drew comfort from there combined strength and straighten her shoulders. “Please, let me explain.” He continued to glare at her, but gestured for her to say her piece.

She fidgeted slightly and then moved to the side room indicating they should all follow.

After they had entered the room Lucille, and Maria sat, Annabelle stood beside the fireplace.

Bann Trevelyan paced waiting.

“I…” Annabelle flattered briefly, “I approached Maria”, she indicated the women heavy with child, “asking if she could help me have a child. She couldn’t actually help me carry one, but offered to carry one _for_ me and I accepted.” She whispered watching her husband warily. She knew his temper and was expecting the worst. She was surprised when he froze, eyes blazing as he looked at her. Then she realized that Maria must be holding him place. She flicked at look at her, watching her strange yellow eyes, visible glowing with magic… “Maria, let him go, please.” The cool yellow eyes glanced at her for a moment and before relenting, releasing him.

“WHY?” the word was torn from his throat, “Why lie? Why hide?” He raged, pacing back and forth.

Annabelle swallowed the knot blocking her throat. Simply stating, “I wanted a child.”

Lucien stopped and starred at her, confusion and heartache plainly in his eyes. He moved towards her and swept her into a hug whispering at her shoulder, “I would, and will love you. Even if we never had one.” He held his wife for a long moment, before releasing her. Turning to face the too other women, he glanced at Lucille, “I didn’t realize you knew Aunt,” he couldn’t keep the betrayal out of his voice.

Lucille smiled gently and leaned on forward in her chair, “I know, I also know what it is like to want something you can never have” Her own mind flickered to distant memories. But she voiced nothing else. Lucien turned to “ _Maria_ ”, and shivered slightly as her yellow eye gazed at him like he was a fat, plump mouse and was deciding which end to start with. “Your name is not Maria, is it?”

She smiled “No, My Lord”

Lucien frowned, “What is it? And what do you get out of this?”

She laughed as she rose, moving gracefully even if she was with child. “My name would mean nothing to you my lord, but I can tell you if it will make you feel better. Or you can continue calling me _Maria_ , the choice is yours. As for what I get out of this…” she shrugged. “The satisfaction of carrying a child again.” She spoke it as if it was a question, almost daring him to ask what she meant.

He decided not to. Instead asking “Who else knows?”

The three women looked at him in surprise, but his wife spoke. “Except Grace and Elijah, no one. We have no other servants.”

Lucien blinked in surprise, but accepted it without comment knowing Grace and Elijah (two really old servants in his aunt’s service.) He nodded to the door and gestured to the two women, “I wish to speak with my wife.”

They nodded and left.

Annabelle found herself standing by the fire suddenly uncomfortable being alone with her husband. He didn’t seem as angry but she knew it meant little. He would never hurt her, but when his temper got the best of him he _would_ shout. She looked at him and waited.

Lucien continued to gaze at her before crossing the room, standing in front of her.

Annabelle dipped her blond head unable to meet him in the eyes, and found herself being forced to when his hand reached out and a finger lifted her head.

“Why Bella?” He whispered.

She flinched at his pain. “I wanted a child. I _need_ a child. I don’t know how to explain it Lucien. When I approached Maria I thought she could help. She told me up front that she couldn’t help in the way I wanted, but that she could help in a different way. I agreed. Since then, while I feel guilty for tricking you I have felt such peace knowing that I will finally have _my_ child. Even knowing that she wasn’t conceived by me, she will be mine.”

Lucien raised his eyebrows, “She? How do you know it will be a she?”

Annabelle smile and blushed, “Maria said she can only have girls, I didn’t ask.”

Lucien let go of Annabelle’s chin and walked away. “I need to think.” He left her standing staring at the door in shock as it _snicked_ close.

 

**End of Umbralis 9:09**

Lucien Trevelyan starred down at the little bundle in his arms next to his toil hardened arms, she looked even smaller and more delicate. Soft loose black curls framed her fair sweet face. The child had opened her eyes briefly when she had felt herself being picked up. Even though her eyes where blue, he could see the green seeping in and knew they would be just as green as his own. He looked up feeling guilty as the door opened and he tensed slightly as Maria entered the nursery. She seemed not notice him as she crossed the room. She started to take out a bag but stopped when he cleared his throat.

Maria swung her bright yellow eyes towards him and froze “My Lord,” was all she said. Ignoring him she moved, about gathering a few items from various draws.

“Why did you help my wife? What do you get out of it?” He asked as if he couldn’t help himself. Lucien gently placed the child back down. Straightening he faced the women thinking she wouldn’t answer him.

Maria stopped and looked at him, starring at him with those strange eyes slitted like a cat, feeling as if she was trying to read his soul. “Why did you accept it so easily?” She countered, continuing to gaze at him.

He answered honestly “I love my wife. If this will make her happy…” He trailed off at her smile.

“The only thing I get is a possibility” She paused and shook her head, “No I will not explain. It does not concern you.”

He tensed, “what do you mean?”

She flicked her eyes to the child lying in the bassinet. “When she is older, she has the chance to be so much more, if she wants it.”

He frowned, “I don’t understand.”

She nodded, “I know, you don’t need too.”

Lucien moved forward but stopped when she moved those eyes back to him, “I can pay you for you help.” Her shoulder length silver hair shimmered as Maria shook her head no, and he continued “I can, you helped. Everyone has a price. What you say makes no sense.”

Maria started at him for a long moment before returning to her task, “I’ve told you what I get. The joy of bearing a child. Call that my price if you will.” Bitterness crept in and coated her voice, “As you say everything has a price.” Placing items in the bag her daughter, Morrigan had left out. “The only thing I ask is you raise her right. Give her a thirst for knowledge. Help her learn that no matter the pain she suffers, that life is worth living.”

Lucien frowned as of her words made no sense and placed his hands on his hips, “What do you mean?”

Maria looked at him as pain flared in her yellow eyes briefly before she concealed it, “Make her believe that death is not an option no matter what happens. Teach her to be a fighter. Teach her not to give in…” Resignation flared in Maria’s voice as she trailed off.

Lucien gazed at her for a long moment before asking. “Who are you?”

She smiled almost bitterly, “No one you know my lord. But if it will make you feel better. Curse me as Flemeth. There may come a time when you feel the need to curse me.”

Lucien he felt shocked to his soul as her eyes glowed yellow for a moment, then changed to a brilliant sapphire blue before she disappeared.

 

**9:09 – 9:30**

 

_Through out the next eight years Bann Lucien Trevelyan taught his daughter. He had taken to heart the words of the women who had birthed her. After first he had reservations at first accepting the child. As she grew to be more and more like him, he realized she **was** his. Lucien made sure Octavian learned about everything that caught her eyes, not to say she was spoiled. Lucien was able to balance things out so she was never spoiled. He never resent his wife, for finding Flemeth. As for the for the gift of having Octavian was a joy he had never realized was missing._

_The day Octavian Lucille Trevelyan, Tavin for short, had preformed magic Lucien felt his whole word disappear. It was a small thing, just healing a cut on his finger. He reasoned with himself that it was only a little thing, not likely to repeat its self. So, he said nothing to his wife, hiding the fact that their daughter had preformed magic. The next few times Lucien was able to hide it, or ignore it. As a last resort he had even out right lied that it had happened. He didn’t want his wife to worry. However the last time, he knew he could not ignore nor hide the face any longer. Since Tavin’s healing magic manifested over the last two year, it had only gotten stronger. Now there where whisperings in the servants wing and he felt it was only a matter of time before the templar’s showed. After the Revered Mother saw Octavian heal a novice’s leg. The novice had fallen off the step, breaking it. The Revered Mother had taken both Bann Trevelyan and his wife aside and told them she had written a letter. She looked at them with pity, but said it was necessary. They hung their heads, and clenched each others hands._

_“Will we be able to see her occasionally?” Annabelle’s voice weak with sorrow._

_The Revered Mother paused, “I will see what I can do.” Leaving it at that._

_When Octavian got to the circle she was a small confused little girl. She was quiet and reserved, but you could see the thirst for knowledge in her eyes. She thrived quickly when Senior Enchanter, Kiera Archer took her under her wing. Kiera knew the little girl was destined for great things. She encouraged Octavian’s thirst for knowledge and taught her all she knew. As Octavian blossomed into a young woman the bond between them grew._

_When Octavian fell briefly in “love” with another mage, Kiera put her foot down explaining to her young protégé the dangers of love and that it would lead to no good end._

_After the young man had failed his harrowing, Octavian came to realize on her own, there where **NO** happy ever-after’s in The Circle. Instead of dwelling on her heartache she continued to drive herself and filled her mind with knowledge. She excelled at history, geography, comportment, math, arts, mediation, leadership, religions, and all forms of healing, including magic, herb, or cutting, needle and thread. She’d even experimented with some of the known recipes improving them, making them more effect. Other’s she had created from scratch. They had proven to be more useful then the more common counterpart. Octavian could identify all forms of offensive magic as well, unfortunately she just was never able to use them herself._

_Often Kiera would find Tavin in the library pouring over some dusty tomb her face heavily lined with frowns as she tried to read the fine lines on the page. When Kiera asked what she had, Tavin showed her and explained it was a history on the Qunari. Kiera didn’t believe her at first but after quizzing her for a time realized that Octavian did indeed understand the tome, and the language._

_Kiera realized with a start as she walked back to her room that Octavian knew all of the major languages within Thedas and most of the minor ones as well. She decided it was then, time to have Octavian attempt her own Harrowing. Later Kiera was elated to find that Octavian had passed with flying colors. Octavian was then moved from the apprentice’s room up to the next floor. Kiera had demanded that she should get her as Junior Enchanter. Which she did._

_Octavian trained under Kiera for three more years before the Senior Enchanter passed in her sleep. Octavian was stricken with grief._

_A month after Kiera’s death, she had received an summons to meet with First Enchanter Viessa, an elven female with white hair, and gray eyes. The Vallaslin_   _of Mythal on her face. Octavian had been surprised to find that she wanted to promote her to Senior Enchanter. Tavin knew she had no choice but to accept. She felt it was what Kiera would have wanted as well._

_They had traveled to Orlais, and she had been confirmed by Beatrix III, in the year 9:29 Dragon._

_Traveling back to Ostwick they heard stories of the destruction of the Circle of Magi near Lake Calenhad. The First Enchanter decided they should make speed and get back as soon as possible. Just in case. Everything was fine when they arrived at The Circle. However there was a notice indicating that the Wardens trying to stop the blight. They had sent out a call of help for and requested the help of mages from each of The Circles. The First Enchanter meet with the all the Senior Enchanters and they held voted. Their decision was to send Octavian, as a healer she would be the best help they could offer._

**_This is her story, and how she would go on to changed the world._ **


End file.
